Once Again
by betrayedsuccubus
Summary: Following the incident losing the key maker The Twins have been kept on a short leash by The Merovingian. However, when they spot a new singer at one of his clubs they decide they are due for a little fun. The Matrix universe, I do not own The Matrix or any of its content unfortunately. I don't make any money off of this, it's just for fun. BDSM Bloodplay Dubcon Twincest
1. Chapter 1

Once again, they found themselves in one of the Merovingian's many clubs. This one was mercifully quieter than Hel; more of an upscale establishment. The Merovingian was dining with another empty-headed girl, letting him paw at her under the table.

Two sighed, turning to One, emphasizing his words by choosing to say them out loud.

"We are bored"

"Yes, we are." _He is punishing us for losing the keymaker._ One shifts slightly in his immaculate suit to watch the side door. _He has not given us any real jobs since then._ Two mirrors his brother, but looking toward the front door from the balcony they are seated at. _Just forced us to sit idle. It is the worst form of torture._

The Merovingian has pulled the girl onto his lap now and she is giggling too loudly for it to be genuine. The noise is irritating. _We were meant to destroy, not for this. _One emphasizes the last word, and flicks an imagined piece of dirt from his sleeve.

"Mmmm….mm…mm…mmmm…mm…mm...mmmm….I see a red door… I want it painted black." The voice intones over the clubs speakers. Thrumming through the air and their bodies, seemingly reverberating in their very coding. "No colors anymore… I want them to turn black." Both Twins turn to the stage below. A single figure is standing at the microphone. She is dressed in a tight black velvet dress, with a short tight skirt and long fitted sleeves, black suede boots come up to the middle of her thigh, leaving just a strip of pale skin visible. "I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes, I have to turn my head until my darkness goes." Her hair is long and dark brown, possibly black, falling over her shoulders in waves.

 _We are not bored anymore._ Two looks at One with the beginning of an devilish grin tracing his lips. _No, we are not._ One matches his look. It had been a while since they had taken a girl, since before the incident with the keymaker. One flipped his razor open and closed; it had not tasted blood in a long time. They watch her sway gently as she sings, "I look inside myself and see my heart is black." _What do we think?_ Two eyes her up and down. _We already know what we think; she is perfect._ They watch her with growing interest and when the music finishes a new song comes over the speakers. "I can feel it, comin in the air tonight…" They rise as one and walk over to stand in front of the Merovingian, who is now fully engaged in kissing the blonde girl on his lap. They clasp their hands behind their backs and wait He eventually acknowledges them.

"Vat is it, can't you see I'm busy?" he says angrily, gesturing to the girl.

"We would like the rest of the night off." Says One.

"Ze night off? Why in ze world would you want ze night off?" Two turns to give a long look to the girl on the stage. "Oh no, out of ze question, do you know ow hard it iz to replace a good zinger? I just found her!" Two turns back to face the Merovingian.

"You have not given us a break in a month." The blond girl is kissing his neck and he is looking distracted.

"Why not give them the night off baby?" she says in an obnoxious voice "Let them have a fun night too." She whispers in his ear.

"Fine, get out ov ere, but you owe me my new zinger." He says distractedly as the girl nibbles on his ear. The two pale figures waste no time in exiting the balcony through the back stairway and making their way through the hallways to the back of the stage. There they watch her for the rest of the night, hidden in the shadows like twin hyenas, with twin smirks on their faces. The hunt was on.

* * *

The night had been a long one; somehow this set had been more tiring than usual. It was my first big gig, and I was nervous all day. This was my big break; if I messed this up I wouldn't get a second chance. It seemed like it had gone well, the diners had applauded as I left the stage and I was still riding high on the feeling that this gig and it's enormous paycheck might become a regular thing. I got a weird feeling like I was being watched, but pushed it away as pre-show jitters colliding with post-show euphoria and tiredness. I made my way down the hall past the doors to the kitchen and into my dressing room. The room was small, just a makeup table with a mirror, a chair, and a couch against the other wall as well as a mini fridge with water. I flopped onto the couch and reached back over my head to get a bottle out of the fridge. Nobody tells you this but stage lights are hot as hell, and singing under them makes you parched. I like to rehydrate before heading home, usually places like this have fancy water as opposed to my city tap water at home. I lean back on the pillow and sigh, everything in me still buzzing from the adrenaline. A sharp knock sounds at my door and I shoot up, my feet swinging back onto the floor; heels making a click.

"Come in." I call. Readjusting so I look more professional, and less like I had just been lounging on the couch. The door opens and two figures step into the small space. They're dressed in identical white and silver suits, with long coats and dark sunglasses, even though it's night and the club is dark. I had seen them with the Merovingian. This was it; I was getting fired after just one night. I had such high hopes for this job; it was my big break, but here I was about to get canned by the boss's gorgeous bodyguards.

"We enjoyed your performance tonight." Says one of them, revealing no emotion to affirm this statement.

What? Was I not getting fired? Were they seriously just here to tell me they liked the show?

"What?" I say, sounding a lot stupider than I had intended. The second one has closed the door behind him and the first turns the chair from the dressing table around to face me on the couch. He sits with all the grace of a dancer.

"We enjoyed your singing."

"We would like to show you our appreciation." The one who is standing in front of the door says. It feels partially like he's guarding it, and partially like he's keeping me from leaving. They're both gorgeous, and I really wanted to go along with whatever they had in mind, but my rational mind kept breaking in. I had heard the waitresses talking; they were dangerous.

"I'm flattered, but it's really late, and I need to head home." I say pulling over my short leather jacket from the back of the couch and starting to put it on.

"Oh no" says the one sitting across from me, stopping me from pulling on my other sleeve.

"We must insist." Says the other one, gently pulling my jacket off from my other side and folding it over his arm neatly.

"Come have a drink with us on the balcony." He says, extending his hand. It isn't a request. I gingerly give him my hand. I am fairly pale, but my hand feels positively dark in his. A tingle runs down my neck at his touch, like the feeling you would get in a room with a tiger, fear, but a feeling of being alive, of hyper awareness. They lead me back past the kitchen doors. I can see two of the waitresses with wide eyes staring at me: a dark clad figure lead by two silent ghosts. We make our way up a set of stairs and onto the balcony. The whole time I am wracking my brain wondering what I did to garner this level of interest. Yes, they were supposed to be dangerous, but despite that they could have had any woman in this place. The balcony is deserted; the twin in front of me indicates a smaller side table in an alcove, pulling out the middle chair for me. I sit and they both sit down with perfect synchronicity on either side of me.

"This is your first night here?" says the twin to my left.

"Yes, I only got the job three days ago." I say, turning toward him a bit.

"Then we have to celebrate." Says the one to my right, forcing me to turn back around. They seem to enjoy keeping me on edge, I can only truly see one of them at once. As if by magic a waiter appears.

"Two martini's, and the lady will have?" the second twin looks at me.

" A tequila sunrise please." I say. The waiter nods silently and leaves.

"I don't believe we have the pleasure of your name." says the twin to my left, almost whispering it in my ear. I jump at the proximity making smiles flit across both of their faces.

"And I don't know yours, so we're even." I say, doing my best to look coy. If they want to play games, I can play games too.

"We asked first." Says the one to my right. I feel the twin on my left take a strand of my hair and gently wrap it around his finger, sending chills down my spine.

"Pandora." I say, cursing myself for giving in so easily.

"We are One." Says the one to my right.

"and we are Two." Says the one to my left, now running the back of his hand ever so gently down the side of my neck and ghosting over the top of my collarbone. I have to consciously keep myself from shivering under his touch.

"It sounds like all of our parents had weird ideas about names then." I say dryly.

"You're named for the first woman created by the gods, who was beautiful and cunning." Says Two.

"But released misery onto the world." Finishes One. He reaches for his martini on the tray the waiter has brought. He hands me my drink as well, and when our fingers brush there is a feeling like electricity. I feel a flush in my cheeks and I'm happy for the pretense of sipping my drink so that I don't have to try to say anything witty. They both don't take their eyes off me, except to once in a while share a glance it's as if they are talking to each other without speaking.

One is running his fingers down the velvet of my sleeve, I start to move and he catches my wrist in an iron grip, sending thrills running through my body.

"I wasn't leaving." I say and as he releases my hand I bring it up to run my fingers down his cheek. I can feel the drink working its way into my blood and making me just the littlest bit bolder. I run my thumb just under his lip, his eyes close slightly. I feel the hand from behind me that was in my hair grip my neck suddenly.

I hear a low growl in my ear "It is dangerous for you to go home this late, you will come with us." Again, it is not a question.


	2. Chapter 2

The effect she is having on us is very strong; we shrug it off. It has been a long time, we are just eager to get started. When she brushes her fingers over our lips we almost lose control. We grip her neck, it would be so easy to simply snap it, but there would be no fun in that.

"It is dangerous for you to go home this late, you will come with us." We say in here ear, still holding her neck. In the darkness her brown eyes look black, and seem to spark with fire. We rise and One put's our hand around her waist. The fabric of her dress is soft and we can feel her breathing under our hand. Two leads us down a short hallway to a door. We draw out our key and open it. We lead her in and watch shock cross her face. We are in the chateau.

"It's a bit overdone, don't you think?" she says, glancing at all the marble, statues, and gold.

"We think so too; our rooms are much different." Says One with a hint of a smile ghosting over our face.

We push on the small of her back to guide her down the maze of hallways. Her heels click on the stone floor, as always we move almost silently. _We like her._ One thinks turning the corner. _We know, but we should not get so attached._ Says Two from where he has stopped in front of the door to their room. We watch the rise and fall of breath in her chest, and the small telltale movement of the pulse in her neck, every tiny motion is fascinating. _She is having an unusual effect on us; we do not usually like them this much. She is just very beautiful… and fiery. We like that, nothing more._ One gently brushes her hair back and bends down to slowly place a kiss just under her jawbone. Her skin burns under our lips, her scent is warm and intoxicating, we breathe it in… _is it shea butter? And something else maybe._ Her hand moves to our arm, running up and tangling in our hair for just a second until we break away. Despite being distracted we have managed to get the door open. We quickly usher her in and lock the door behind us.

* * *

Their room is stunning; the floor is a warm grey marble, which is also used to make a large fireplace to the left of the room. Two luxurious sliver couches face the fireplace. There are two desks on the right wall with computers. The rest of the wall is inset with glass cases holding ancient looking weapons. In front of me are a pair of glass doors that look like they lead out to a balcony but in the dark I can't see outside. To the left past the fireplace is a doorway. I assume it must lead to the bedroom. I realize I'm staring, and that they are staring at me.

"I would say, it's a nice place you've got here but that feels cliché." I say with a laugh. "Really, it's beautiful." One walks behind me and once again I get that feeling of being in a room with a tiger.

"It looks much better with you in it." he whispers in my ear. In front of me Two removes his coat in one fluid motion and neatly folds it over the back of the couch. I can feel One's hands running down my sides and his breath on my neck. There is no way they could genuinely be interested in me, I'm just something to occupy their time tonight, and I'm ok with that. Whatever I can have of them I will enjoy. Two approaches me and cups my face in his hand. My breath hitches in my throat as at the same time I feel lips on the back of my neck, and a hand running down the open back of my dress. I reach up to Two's face and slowly pull of his glasses; he stiffens but allows me to continue. I inhale sharply; his irises are black, so black I can't see the pupils. I lean in, running my thumb under his eye. I feel a sense of vertigo, like I'm falling into an abyss. He stares back, unblinking as I feel his hand tangle in my hair. Lightening fast he pulls me to him and crashes his lips into mine. I let out a gasp as heat floods through me from the sheer passion of the kiss. He takes the opportunity to run his tongue over my lips and I respond by gently biting him. I feel a sharp pain on my neck as One bites down on me in retaliation. I moan inadvertently as he begins to suck on the spot. It's going to be very hard to not want to do this every day for the rest of my life, but I'm not that lucky. I already know from their reputation that they run through women, never the same one twice. As Two continues kissing me I begin to try to undo the buttons on his vest. I'm fumbling and he notices, and quickly unbuttons and removes it for me. One, getting jealous, grabs my arms roughly and whips me around to face him, slamming me into his chest, somehow he has gotten rid of his coat and vest too in the time he was behind me, the coat now a silver pool on the floor. He begins kissing me ravenously as I feel Two press up behind me. His hand brushes against my thigh and grabs the hem of my skirt, I hear a metallic sound and then the sound of fabric splitting, I can feel the tip of a blade running up against my ass then, up the small of my back as Two proceeds to cut the back of my dress open. I inhale sharply as I feel the blade nick my skin and the back of my dress open. I feel Two's tongue run up my back, tracing the small cut he made. One breaks our kiss and grabs Two's face roughly with the hand that isn't pulling the dress off of me. He moves his face just centimeters from Two's and a pale tongue flicks out to slowly lick a small smear of blood off his twins lips.

"Mmmm you taste better than we had imagined." He whispers, and I feel Goosebumps run down my arms. They are dangerous, but intoxicating, and I don't want to stop, I never want them to stop. He moves back to me and dispatches what is left of my dress. The cool air hitting me causes my skin to prickle, I'm left in just my black lace panties and my boots, and the low back on the dress meant I had to forgo a bra tonight. Their eyes rake over my body as One begins to undo his twin's tie. Two on the other hand is fully enthralled with running his hands over my bare skin, leaving trails of Goosebumps on my flesh. I pull him towards me and gently press my lips to his, tasting my own blood on his mouth. His hands trail down my back and cup around my ass. He nibbles my lip and I respond by biting him back. He pulls away and I'm worried I did something wrong, until he roughly grabs me and swings me over his shoulder like I'm nothing. I hit his rock hard shoulder with an "oof" as the wind is knocked out of me momentarily. I'm pressed against the back of his silver shirt and I begin to squirm in his grip.

"Stay still Pandora, or we will drop you." Two threatens, beginning to carry me toward the other door. I stop squirming and grip the fabric of his shirt back as he carries me into the next room. I can hear One's footsteps following us. I gasp as Two throws me with incredible force, I land on the most luxurious soft bed ever. There must be three layers of feather blankets because I sink into the pure white covers like a stone. I can see both twins grinning at me. Oh god, somewhere along the way One has gotten rid of his shirt. I just sit and stare, to say he's perfect would be an understatement. It's like he's sculpted out of flawless white marble. I imagine running my hands over his skin, pressing my lips over every inch, tasting his flesh. Their smirks grow as they catch me staring. My cheeks burn red as I realize how long I had been looking. One moves over towards his twin and begins to deliberately undo the buttons on his shirt. Two catches his counterpart's face and captures it in a rough kiss, sending a glance and a smirk toward me. I begin to sit up and fast as lightening they are both on top of me pinning me down and ravishing my body with kisses. My skin burns like fire everywhere their lips touch. _They don't like you, remember, this is a one time thing_ the logical side of me nags in my head; but the way they are kissing me is causing my head to start to swim and I ignore it. Two produces his silver tie from his pocket and pulls my arms into his iron grip. He proceeds to tightly tie my hands above my head in an intricate knot then to the Headboard. One is in the process of removing my boots one handed while his other hand is undoing his belt. I pull against the tie, testing to see if it will budge. Two is straddling me before I realize what's going on.

"Don't even try. It's no use sweet thing." He whispers in my ear, his dreadlocks brushing my face like a white curtain.

"You're ours now." Says One, crawling up beside us. A shiver runs down my spine at those words

My fingers ache to run over their bare skin. To feel if it really is like marble, or soft like their silk ties that are keeping my hands from their desire. One is holding his belt, and doubles it up in his hand. I know what's coming next by the look on his face. It doesn't make it hurt any less when the belt connects with the top of my thigh in a stinging line. I wince, closing my eyes. I open them to find Two's black eyes staring into mine.

"We can give you pleasure you've never imagined." His lips brush mine. "But you must let us hear you scream." I bite my lip, weighing my options for a second, then throw caution to the winds. I plaster the most shit eating grin I can muster across my face.

"Make…Me." I say slowly savoring the words. Two's eyes widen. I hear the _shlick,_ of the blade again, and feel cold, sharp metal against the side of my throat.

"Oh, we will."

"You will regret those words." Says One. I hear the whistle of leather and the belt hits my thighs again, this time much harder. I gasp involuntarily, but manage to keep from making any other noise. Two spins me under him forcing my face down into the bed. I feel the sting of the razor move slowly across my back.

"Say when." He whispers in my ear. Then digs in the blade. I bite into the pillow, muffling a moan. The pain is a sharp stinging that turns into an ache. He moves on making me hiss as the blade presses in again, gliding through the flesh of my back. A heady warm feeling envelops me, and this time I moan in pleasure, feeling the rush of endorphins to my head.

"She is enjoying this too much Two. We must go slower… Give us a turn." I hear One's voice say somewhere too my right, though who knows how I can tell it is One, event their voices are identical. I feel the weight shift off of me then I feel bare flesh on either side of my thighs. A warm tongue traces the new cuts and I moan again, this time it's a mixture of pain and pleasure, as the burning of the cuts intensifies. I feel the blade slowly trace down my hip barely breaking the skin, but cutting through my panties, he repeats the torturously slow motion on my other side, destroying my last shred of clothing. His weight lifts off of me slightly, then the belt cracks across my bare ass and I arch into the bed, muffling a cry into the pillow.

I feel Two crawl up next to me and turn my face to him in contrastingly gentle hands. He cups my cheeks in his palms and I can feel the coolness of his rings against my hot flesh.

"We like is so much better when we can see you." He says "Let us see your pain."

The belt whistles again across the tops of my thighs and I push into the bed, trying to shrink away from the hard line of heat across my skin. My eyes screwed shut, I clamp my jaw shut, trying not to give them the satisfaction.

"You don't have to fight us;" he says, running his thumb over my bottom lip, "just give in."

"Obviously, you've never met me." I growl through gritted teeth.

 _Crack!_ The belt connects with my flesh, harder again this time. I whimper in Two's hands as I screw my eyes shut tight. I feel his lips gently meet mine and I respond by pressing my lips to his, finding comfort in the gentle kisses. As his tongue teases me I feel heat flow through my body and an unmistakable ache between my legs.

 _Thwack!_ The belt connects with my back this time and I whimper into Two's mouth causing him to smile against my lips. He runs his hand along my side, ghosting over the tiny cut on my hip. _Thwack!_ The pain ripples through me again, and I realize that Two's gentle stroking of my skin is keeping me sensitized and focused on the feelings of my body. I can't tune out the pain when his gentle touch is so pleasurable. His gentle caresses are stoking the fire that is growing between my legs.

I feel the weight of One on top of me again, pressing his bare chest to my back, kissing up my neck to run his tongue along my earlobe.

"We are capable of giving you great pleasure too, Pandora. You need only give in." As he says this his hand moves between my thighs, cupping me and gently beginning to massage me. I stifle a whimper; I don't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing how much I want this, how much I want to just surrender. The razor bites into my skin again, slowly, slowly, running down my shoulder, but the pleasure as One finally runs his thumb across my warm slit outweighs the pain. I inadvertently moan as pleasure and pain mingle in a swirling mess in my brain. Two grips my neck hard and smashes his lips into mine, passionately kissing me with abandon. I feel the razor's burn again, now between my shoulder blades as One begins stroking my clit torturously slowly. I only half suppress another moan as my senses are overwhelmed. I press into his palm, wanting more, needing more.

"Good, at least we are getting somewhere." Says One from overtop of me. The smirk in his voice is evident and I curse myself for being so weak. He begins to quicken his strokes and my breath starts to become ragged and labored. I can feel the pleasure building as Two continues kissing me with abandon and begins rubbing a thumb over one of my nipples. I gasp as One hits the perfect pace circling around my clit. I arch into him in pleasure as I feel the beginning of my orgasm start to ripple through me. Just as I'm about to climax I feel the blade run deep across my hip, and I cum in a rush of pleasure and pain, moaning out a string of half words. Fire exploding inside me, the burn of my skin, the burn of the razor, the burn between my legs; it's all too much.

With a fluid motion One pulls me up and backwards until I'm on all fours, balancing awkwardly on my bound arms. Two moves to kneel in front of me, his alabaster skin gleaming in the moonlight. Something else gleams and I see he is holding a straight razor in his right hand, it shines crimson as the light from the doorway hits it. Two begins unbuttoning his silver pants and I notice the bulge behind them straining to be set free. I hear the whistle of the belt and I feel it's sting against my ass again, I buck forward pressing my face into Two's chiseled stomach. A hand roughly grabs my hair and hauls me up to face him.

"Now, give us pleasure like we have given you." He commands. Kissing me roughly once more. He pushes me down to his straining cock, which has finally been released from its fabric prison. My god is he huge. I struggle to fit his length into my mouth, and as he pushes my head down farther I choke.

"None of that now," he murmers "We know you can take it." He pushes in farther still gripping my hair as I begin to slowly suck him. I feel the burning of the razor against my shoulder again, just running lightly over my skin. One grabs my ass and bites down hard on my hip. I moan around Two's cock causing him to thrust farther into my mouth. I run my tongue over his head eliciting an appreciative groan. One presses his hips against my ass and I feel his cock between my legs. He grips the side of my hips; the rings on his fingers dig deep into my skin. I give Two's cock a tentative suck and he rolls his hips in pleasure, encouraging me to suck harder. Without any warning, One rams his entire length into me. My scream is choked out around Two's cock and tears spring to my eyes with the pain of One inside me. One pulls out completely, grips my hips tighter then rams into me again, causing me to cry out in pain once more.

"We told you we would get you to scream." Says One from behind me.

"You didn't need to fight us." Laughs Two, twisting my hair in his fist. Tears are running down my cheeks, I wish I could control them. One slowly begins to pick up his pace. I whimper as it feels like he is tearing me apart.

"Don't stop." Reprimands Two, jerking my head roughly as he thrusts into my mouth. I obey and swirl my tongue around his cock sucking hard. I cant describe the taste of his skin, clean, something clean, but something more, there is a manly musk, but nothing like I've tasted before. They start a rhythm pushing me back and forth between them. One holding me by my hips and Two by my hair. The pain ripples across my back as they stretch and compress the cuts and welts, but it's not all pain. The pain is pleasurable as well. It's clear they are masters of pain and pleasure; two sides of the same coin, just like they are. Slowly though, most of the pain is turning into pleasure. One's initial roughness has dissipated and the rhythm he's keeping is starting to feel very good. I can feel my body responding to his intrusion, becoming wet and slick to better accommodate him. He bends over me and runs his tongue up my back. I feel Two lean forward to meet his twin's expectant mouth. When Two breaks the kiss and leans back I look up to see my blood smeared across his perfect lips; a dark stain on his pale face. The fire in my belly is building again, Two's eyes meet mine as I suck him harder and he moans, a deep animalistic sound reverberating through the air. Causing me to feel a wave of heat pulse upward through me as One expertly begins to angle himself to hit a bundle of nerves deep inside me. I moan around Two's considerable length as One snakes his hand under me and achingly slowly strokes the bundle of heat hidden between my lips.

They could have been fucking me like that for only minutes, or hours, I lose track of time and space, the only thing that is real is the sensations reverberating through me and their two marble bodies working me between them. The pressure is building inside me and I feel the first waves of pleasure start, precursors to the explosion to come. I moan wantonly around Two's considerable length, causing both of them to pick up their pace as my orgasm begins to ripple through me. I spasm around One and the sound of his guttural moans just drive my pleasure. My fists ball in their bindings as my whole body shakes with the force of the pain and pleasure ripping through me, tearing me apart. I am no longer Pandora. I am nothing. I am completely undone by them. They are the only thing that is real and I am just pleasure and pain. I whimper as I finally come down from the heights they have brought me to. My pussy aches and swells from the force of what they have given me. They don't let up and I can feel both of them are getting close, their bodies are starting to shake with the overwhelming sensation. I want to give them what they have given me. I suck hard on Two, taking him into the back of my throat, trying to accommodate as much of his length as I can. He grips my hair like a vice and bucks his hips into me, I can feel both of them starting to come undone inside me. I squeeze my walls tight around One as I give Two an especially long pull into my mouth. Both of them twitch and spasm inside of me groaning out a string of profanities, some of which I don't even recognize. I feel Two's hot cum hit the back of my throat in spurts as One grips my hips and pumps his seed deep inside me. Their simultaneous release lasts for what seems like minutes, both of them rocking me between them like I'm the only thing left in the world. I greedily take into me every ounce of them I can, savoring the feeling of having them as mine. All too soon they slowly pull out of me leaving me feeling hollow and empty, as soon as their strong grips are no longer supporting my I collapse onto the bed, I didn't realize how weak I had gotten but my muscles are shaking and I can barely move. I can feel One leaking out between my legs and coating my thighs. I'm face down in the deliciously soft bed and I feel them moving on either side of me. Hands run over my back, now slick with sweat and blood, tracing the welts and cuts, as others begin to untie me from the bed. Once I'm free strong arms encircle me like a vice and pull me into a sitting position, back against a hard chest. One is kneeling on the bed in front of me and moves forward slowly to gently plant kisses up my neck to my jawline, I whimper under his now incredibly gentle touch. His fingers ghost over my breasts, pushed up by his twin's arms folded under them. Two is nuzzling his face into my hair. I finally I am able to run my fingers over One's chest, his skin is soft and completely unblemished, the muscles underneath ripple under my touch as he closes his eyes in what I hope is happiness and lets out a small sigh. I can feel Two becoming hard again underneath me but I don't think I can even move anymore under my own power.

"Two, I don't think I.." but I'm cut off as he lifts me and slowly lowers me down onto his swollen cock. They are both so big, it's a strain to fit him inside of me. It is also extremely pleasurable to feel him stretching my limits, I groan as more of his length presses inside me until he hits my cervix and I whimper. One is trailing kisses across my breasts and stops to gently suck at my nipple, a groan rips unbidden from my lips. He plies the other in his hand, rolling my hardened nub between his fingertips. Two begins slowly thrusting into me, eliciting another groan as he holds me tight against him. One trails kisses down my stomach and across my hips. I tense as I feel his hot breath between my thighs and his fingers parting my flesh. A hot tongue darts out and I arch in Two's grasp as he slowly, torturously licks up my wet slit. I knot my fingers in his soft dreadlocks whimpering as he slowly breaks me down into a quivering mess. The gentle movement of Two's hips, combined with his twin's tongue doing things I didn't know were possible are bringing me to the edge yet again. I whimper and writhe in Two's iron grip, gasping out broken pleas to them to take me. One's rough tongue rasps slowly over my clit, pulling me down into the most powerful orgasm I've ever had. I press my hips into him crying out in ecstasy. My body is wracked with spasms as I knot my hands in his hair whimpering, begging for more. Two's iron arms hold me tight as I writhe against them.

"Please." I gasp out, and I can see fire burning in their eyes as a response. As they bring me over the brink again and again, like waves breaking over me and I'm drowning. I finally start to come down and One trails kisses up my stomach as I gasp for breath. Two's movements are becoming more erratic; his arms crush me to him as he buries himself deep inside me. One moves his lips up to my neck, then takes his twin's mouth in a feral kiss, sandwiching me between their muscled chests. Two moans next to my ear and I feel him tense, shudder, and fill me with his hot seed. As he pulls out of me I can feel the hot wetness pooling out of me and starting to run down my thighs. They keep me pinned between them, caged in their arms. My blood is sticky between us, as Two rolls us down onto the bed. One's lips meet mine and I respond, I press the whole length of my body against him, tangling my legs with his. It's like I'm starving for their affection. Thankfully they seem happy to give it, wrapping their arms around me, caressing my body with their hands, and kissing my face. The cuts feel like they are finally starting to stop bleeding but my whole body aches and stings, both from the exertion, and from their specific brand of painful love. I'm completely spent; my muscles gave up long ago. I gingerly pull myself onto One's chest. I can hear his breathing and the heartbeat in his ribcage. Two presses the whole length of his body against my back. The day is taking its toll and my mind is starting to drift between waking and sleeping. Just before unconsciousness takes me I feel One bend over and plant a gentle kiss on my forehead, or maybe I dream it.

 _She's asleep now._

 _We could join her._

 _Why don't we want to kill her?_

 _We do not know, it is not in our programing to show mercy._

 _To leave our quarry alive._ Two buries our head into her hair and inhales deeply. Her scent fills our lungs

 _We are content; we did not need to kill her._

 _But why?_


End file.
